Compounds represented by following general formula and specific compound (No. 47 compound in Patent EP0370704 and No. A compound in Patent JP2009161472) were reported in Patent EP0370704 and JP2009161472, some compounds have some fungicidal and insecticidal activities. Known as a developed commercial fungicide, its English general name is diflumetorim, and Chinese name is Fumijunan. Specific compound (No. 5 compound in the literature) was also reported effective to wheat rust and barley powdery mildew in Pesticide Science. 1999 55: 896-902.

The preparation method of specific compound (No. 7 compound in Patent JP11012253) were reported in Patent JP11012253, JP11049759 and EP0665225, and its English general name is flufenerim, and Chinese name is Michongan.

The preparation method of specific pyrimidinamine compounds represented by following general formula CK1, CK2, CK3 and CK4 (No. 83, 87, 101 and 41 compounds in Patent EP0665225) were reported in Patent EP0665225, JP10036355 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,612, their fungicidal, insecticidal and acricidal activities were also reported.

Compounds represented by following general formula and specific compound (No. 447 compound) were reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,644, some compounds have some fungicidal, acricidal and nematicidal activities.

Disclosed in Patent EP264217, DE3786390, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,849, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,426 and JP63225364 are substituted pyrimidine benzylamine compounds having a structure as represented by following formula and the specific compound CK6 and CK7 (No. 77 and 74 compounds in Patent EP264217) applied as fungicide, insecticide and acricide.

Disclosed in Patent WO9507278 is the compound having a structure as represented by following formula with application as fungicide, acricide and/or insecticide. Thereinto, the specific compound CK8, CK9 and CK10 were listed in No. 209 line of Table 1 without any biological activity reported.

Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,387 are the compound having a structure as represented by following formula and the specific compound CK11 (No. 81 compound in the patent) applied as nematicide.

Compound represented by following formula and the specific compound CK12 (No. 29 compound in the patent) with application as fungicide and insecticide were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,766.

Compound represented by following formula and the specific compound CK13 (No. 98 compound in the patent), CK14 (No. 271 compound in the patent) and CK15 (No. 117 compound in the patent) with application as fungicide and insecticide were disclosed in Patent EP534341.

Compound represented by following general formula and the specific compound CK16 (No. 26 compound in the patent) applied as fungicide, insecticide and acricide were disclosed in Patent WO9728133.

Compound represented by following general formula and the specific compound CK17 (No. 2.50 compound in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,751) with application as fungicide, insecticide and acricide were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,751 and EP470600.

Compound represented by following general formula with application as inhibitor to treat HIV-1 was disclosed in Literature Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 2007, 17: 260-265.

The following compound CK18 (No. 46 compound in the patent) and CK19 (No. 49 compound in the patent) were reported with good insectcidal activity at the concentration of 50 ppm and good fungicidal activity at the concentration of 400 and 100 ppm.

The following compound CK20 (CAS No. 203734-18-3) and CK21 (CAS No. 203734-22-9) were retrieved via Scifinder database without both specific literature and biological activity disclosed.

However, substituted pyrimidine compounds represented by general formula PY of the present invention have not been reported in prior literature.